


Turn the Other Cheek

by Gerbilfriend



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Gen, the worst injury is to Horace's dignity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/pseuds/Gerbilfriend
Summary: Horace gets shot in an unfortunate place, the day really wasn't going his way.
Relationships: Horace Altman & Will Treaty
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37
Collections: Ranger's Apprentice Quarantine Prompt Party





	Turn the Other Cheek

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [VileWile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileWile/pseuds/VileWile) in the [RAQuarantineExchange2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/RAQuarantineExchange2) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> During another mission, one of the members of the Special Task Force gets stabbed/shot in the butt. It's not very dengerous, but quite embarrassing.

Horace was trying to maintain what was left of his dignity. It wasn’t easy. “Just get it out”. He could feel Will’s amusement, his utter glee at the situation.

The bandit group that he had offered to help Halt and Will take out, something that he was severely regretting, were on the ground under Halt’s tender mercies.

Considering how they had gotten him Horace had trouble feeling any sympathy. 

He was never going to live this down. He already knew it.

Not the fact that he had let someone sneak up behind them. Not the fact that he had let them get a shot, the shooter only was thrown off by Will’s own fire.

And not where the arrow had hit.

Horace was almost grateful for the burning pain of the arrow, it obscured the burning pain to his dignity.

There was a shift in the air behind him. “What is it?”, Horace growled.

“It needs stitches”.

Of course it did.

“That was bad luck you know, to get caught in the-”

“Upper thigh. I was caught in the upper thigh”. It was true.

“Are you sure”,  _ oh no,  _ it was too late. “Hey Halt, what would you call the upper thigh?”.

For a moment Horace hoped it would be okay. “Do you need to brush up on your anatomy that badly?''.

“No, Horace got shot by that archer. He says he got hit in the ‘upper thighs’”, and Horace could hear the quotation marks around those words, “but I wasn’t sure. Could you take a look?”.

“Can you just stitch it up?”.

“No, it's important to be certain before treatment, right Halt?”.

“Exactly. Now, where exactly did Horace get hit?”.

_ Nevermind. This could get worse.  _ He needed to stop this.

“It’s not my thighs”.

“Did Horace say something?”. Will asked.

“I think he might have”.

“What did you say?”.

“I said”, Horace started, making sure to emphasize every word, “It's not my thigh, Halt doesn’t need to check”.

“Then where did you get shot”.

There was no escaping it. “My butt”.

Horace hated everything.

  
  



End file.
